Poll Archive
This page is an archive for the previous polls that have been set up on the Choices: Stories You Play Wikia. Which is your favorite series so far? Created on 1st December 2016. 325 votes received. * The Freshman 162 votes. 49.85% of all votes. * The Crown and the Flame 68 votes. 20.92% of all votes. * Most Wanted 47 votes. 14.46% of all votes. * Rules of Engagement 48 votes. 14.77% of all votes. Which is your favorite genre? Created on 24th December 2016. 87 votes received. * Romance 49 votes. 56.32% of all votes. * Fantasy 11 votes. 12.64% of all votes. * Crime 20 votes. 22.99% of all votes. * Horror 7 votes. 8.05% of all votes. Which new series do you like the most? Created on 9th January 2017. 201 votes received. * Endless Summer 95 votes. 47.26% of all votes. * #LoveHacks 65 votes. 32.34% of all votes. * The Haunting of Braidwood Manor 41 votes. 20.40% of all votes. Whom did you select in the Rules of Engagement, Book 1 finale? Created on 29th January 2017. 314 votes received. * Bartender/Dean 85 votes. 27.07% of all votes. * Business Guy/William 46 votes. 14.65% of all votes. * European Guy/Leo 183 votes. 58.28% of all votes. Who is your love interest in The Freshman series? Created on 28th February 2017. 685 votes received. * Chris 217 votes. 31.68% of all votes. * Kaitlyn 231 votes. 33.72% of all votes. * James 162 votes. 23.65% of all votes. * Zig 75 votes. 10.95% of all votes. Whom do you ship Kenna with? Created on 14th April 2017. 404 votes received. * Dominic Hunter 245 votes. 60.64% of all votes. * Val Greaves 50 votes. 12.38% of all votes. * Annelyse Adair 39 votes. 9.65% of all votes. * Raydan Lykel 70 votes. 17.33% of all votes. Latest Love Interest: Who is your love interest in "The Royal Romance"? Created on 7th May 2017. 271 votes received. * Liam 160 votes. 59.04% of all votes. * Drake 42 votes. 15.50% of all votes. * Hana 69 votes. 25.46% of all votes. Who do you like for the MC in #LoveHacks? Created on 25th May 2017. 229 votes received. * Mark 130 votes. 56.77% of all votes. * Ben 53 votes. 23.14% of all votes. * Leah 27 votes. 11.79% of all votes. * None 19 votes. 8.3% of all votes. Who is your love interest in Endless Summer? Created on 9th June 2017. 395 votes received. * Jake 288 votes. 72.91% of all votes. * Sean 36 votes. 9.11% of all votes. * Quinn 49 votes. 12.41% of all votes. * Estella 22 votes. 5.57% of all votes. Whom did you chose to lead the Nevrakis army? Created on 22nd June 2017. 54 votes received. * Luther 3 votes. 5.56% of all votes. * Diavolos 42 votes. 77.78% of all votes. * Kenna 9 votes. 16.67% of all votes. Which new book are you more excited about? Created on 12th July 2017. 476 votes received. * The Sophmore, Book 1 237 votes. 49.79% of all votes. * Endless Summer, Book 2 188 votes. 39.5% of all votes. * Hero, Book 1 51 votes. 10.71% of all votes. Which book would you rather have? Created on 21st August 2017. 498 votes received. * The Royal Romance, Book 2 293 votes. 58.84% of all votes. * Most Wanted, Book 2 205 votes. 41.16% of all votes. Who is your love interest in HSS? Created on 27th September 2017. 850 votes received. * Aiden 56 votes. 6.59% of all votes. * Caleb 76 votes. 8.94% of all votes. * Emma 225 votes. 26.47% of all votes. * Maria 167 votes. 19.65% of all votes. * Michael 326 votes. 38.35% of all votes. Who is your love interest in "It Lives In The Woods"? Created on 2nd November 2017. 705 votes received. * Andy 118 votes. 16.74% of all votes. * Ava 71 votes. 10.07% of all votes. * Connor 170 votes. 24.11% of all votes. * Lucas 101 votes. 14.33% of all votes. * Stacy 245 votes. 34.75% of all votes. Which is your favorite new series? Created on 29th December 2017. 626 votes received. * Home for the Holidays 164 votes. 26.2% of all votes. * Red Carpet Diaries 462 votes. 73.8% of all votes. Who is the best Big Bad? Created on 9th February 2018. 1,266 votes received. * Jane Marshall/Redfield 266 votes. 21.01% of all votes. * Everett Rourke 773 votes. 61.06% of all votes. * Azura 87 votes. 6.87% of all votes. * Isa 56 votes. 4.42% of all votes. * John Tull 32 votes. 2.53% of all votes. * Silas Prescott 52 votes. 4.11% of all votes. Favorite New Series Created on 11 June 2018. 2,403 votes received. * Perfect Match 868 votes. 36.12% of all votes. * 'Bloodbound 917 votes. 38.16% of all votes. ' * Veil of Secrets 618 votes. 25.72% of all votes. Category:Browse